I am not one of them
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: "I'll be the greatest hero you've ever known! But you... You'll wish you never had said anything against me. I'll be the greatest man in history but to you I'll be the most terrible. I'll burn you. All of you." One-shot. Why isn't he a hero? SPOILER 2x03!


Title: I am not one of them

Author: JawnI'mBored

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Sherlock, not Moriarty, nothing. It all belongs to the BBC.

Authors note: I'm not a native english speaker, and this story hasn't been beta'd (Anybody want to be my beta?), so please excuse mistakes!

_I am not one of them_

„What do you want to be when you're older?" The teacher looked around and waited. Suddenly all the children began to talk and discuss their life goal with their friends. There were answers like 'firefighter', 'princess', or 'astronaut'. „Please be quiet! I'll ask you one by one." It took about five minutes until everything was quiet again. „Okay, Mandy you start." – „ I wanna be a princess. I'll be beautiful and everyone will love me." The teacher laughed. „That's great, Mandy. So... James, what do you want to be?" The little boy startled and his big brown eyes looked scared. „Forget James, he won't be anything cool. He's a looser.", someone shouted. The teacher decided to ignore this comment. „So? Come on, James. Tell us, I'm sure it's great." The tiny boy, who had looked down during the comment, looked up again. His lips were pressed together to a thin line and his eyes were watery. „A Hero.", he finally whispered. The other kids began to laugh. „How can you ever be a hero?" „You're a looser!" „You suck!" „The only thing you'll ever be is a scared, poor man who sits on the street!" James looked down again, regretting that he had said anything. His eyes got more and more watery and he could feel a tear ran down his cheek. „Oh look, James is crying! That's not how you become a hero, you know.", a girl shouted, bursting into laughter. „SHUT UP!" All of a sudden everything was quiet, everybody looked at James who stood up from his chair. His cheeks were wet and his nose was running but his eyes were hard and cold. „I'll be the greatest hero you've ever known! But you... You'll wish you never had said anything against me. I'll be the greatest man in history but to you I'll be the most terrible. I'll _burn _you. All of you." Everybody stared at him, even the teacher. Finally the teacher rallied and stood up. „James, get out. I want you to think about what you've said." James looked down again and walked out of the room. He never came back.

_Sherlock Holmes. _The Hero of the Reichenbach. The _greatest_ man ever. Sherlock Holmes, the hero. James Moriarty put down his newspaper and continued drinking his tea. „There is no such thing as a hero.", he whispered. „There can't be. You, _Sherlock Holmes, _have to disappear."

_'Meet me at the roof of St. Barts._

_P.S. I have something of yours you might want back.' _

A smile creeped on Moriartys face. The final battle.

And there he was. Sherlock Holmes, standing in front of Moriarty. The final problem. One man who wanted to be a hero, and wasn't one and one man who pretends not to be a hero but who is.

Moriarty had hated him. But now he's glad he isn't him. Because he's ordinary and boring. To be the hero, who everybody loves must be dull. It was so much better to be him. He looked into those light blue eyes. „Nah. You talk big. Nah. You're odinary. You're on the side of the angels." – „ I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them." Moriarty stared at him, trying to organize his thoughts. And suddenly he realized.

„No. You're not." He closed his eyes for a short moment. He knew it. There is no such thing as a hero. As he opened his eyes again, he had made a decision. „Thank you", his voice was high and crazy. „Sherlock Holmes.", his voice normal again, as he shook Sherlocks hand. „Thank you. _Bless you._" He opened his mouth, pulled a gun out of his jacket and put it in his mouth. He doesn't want to live in a world of no heros. He looked at Sherlock as he pulled the trigger and he knew it was over. He doesn't have to bother with the question if there are heros or not. But one thing he knew for sure. If there are heros, he wasn't one of them. And somehow it felt like he had betrayed little James. He saw how Sherlock stumbled back, his mind full of questions and he was glad it was all over for him.

Richard Brook, german for Reichenbach. Sherlock Holmes, Hero of the Reichenbach. And somehow Sherlock Holmes did save Moriarty.

A/N: So, what do you think about it? Please R&R, it would make my day! :)


End file.
